


Blindsided

by snoooze



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoooze/pseuds/snoooze
Summary: Or, Viconia becomes Chosen.





	Blindsided

Everything she had built, everything she had created was gone.

Viconia was no stranger to betrayal, she had experienced it more than most. It was the reason why she was so wary of others. When she came to the surface she was naive, she didn’t truly understand how deep the hatred for the Drow went amongst surface dwellers. She knew now. She expected the worst, always, but still she would be blindsided. Still she found herself alone, without allies, without a home. 

After her love’s acceptance of his birthright the party all went their separate ways. None of them held any real love for each other. There was respect yes, but no love, and without the man who brought them all together there was no reason to remain together. There was a mutual understanding between everyone, that should he need us he would come to them. Viconia had no knowledge whether or not he had revealed himself to any of the others. All she knew was that he had not come to her. He had not come to warn her of what was to come, and he had not come to aid her after. Rightly so, she was not one to accept help from anyone and while she had grown to trust and respect him during their travels, she knew that he knew, that this was something she had to handle alone. 

What had drawn Viconia to Shar in the first place was the loss of her family and house. Shar was the goddess of loss, of bitterness and darkness. Shar was the obvious choice when it came choosing a god to pledge herself to. Lolth had betrayed her and Viconia had betrayed Lolth, and one who upset Lolth did not live long; her family was a perfect example of this. Viconia knew that she must find a new god who’d grant her the power she’d need to protect herself from the Queen of Spiders, and that god turned out to be Shar. 

Viconia’s allegiance to Shar had served both the mortal and the god well. To go with her pre-existing martial skills, Viconia was granted the power to heal her companions and protect them in battle. Shar gained a powerful follower, one who had a close relationship to the young god of murder and whose loyalty to Shar was so great that, instead of pledging herself to her recently ascended lover, Viconia formed a cult dedicated to Shar. 

Shar was pleased with Viconia, was being the keyword here. Viconia had made a great mistake. Shar was the goddess of bitterness and loss, and, at that moment in the cult, Viconia was more or less content. There was no great villain to hunt, no plot to stop; there was only worship. Viconia had gained a place where she belonged and followers who respected and listened to her. She was no longer the picture perfect image of what a follower of Shar ought to be. Perhaps she hadn’t been that for a while, and that would not do. She had to be stripped down, to be made as angry and bitter as when she first called upon Shar. She had to be betrayed.

Esiyae was a promising follower of Shar. Her misery was apparent to all who met her and her desire to spread that misery was equally apparent. Viconia should have been more suspicious of her. She had let her guard down when it should have been at its highest. Esiyae was the one who betrayed her but Viconia knew that it was not just her. Esiyae was many things, but ambitious was not one of them. She would have never thought of betraying Viconia on her own, which left only one option. Shar had commanded Esiyae to betray her. 

If Viconia had made a great mistake then Shar had made one as well, for Viconia was no longer the woman who had first fled the Underdark and the wrath of Lolth. Viconia had fought demi-gods, dragons and demons. She had met a god face to face and aided the ascension of another. She had even returned to the Underdark and escaped again. She would not take the betrayal sitting down. This Viconia had the power to get revenge, and she would. By the time she was finished there was no cult remaining to speak of. With the very power that was granted to her by Shar, Viconia had slaughtered the cultist, slaughtered Shar’s followers. It was that moment that Shar knew that Viconia was no longer a tool to be controlled by her, and thus she stripped Viconia of her powers. 

For the first time in decades Viconia was truly alone. Since coming to the surface she had always felt Shar’s presence within her, their magic stirring within Viconia, heeding her call, but now it was gone and she was alone. Well, that wasn’t actually true, was it? She should’ve known that he’d never leave her. He said as much. It was reasonable to expect that he would no longer be concerned with her, what with him being immortal now. But Viconia knew that “reasonable” was not a word that would be used to describe him. That didn’t stop her from being surprised when she looked up to find him standing in front of her, his eyes glowing a pale red.

Nikolus-- Nik. It had been a while. Despite His immortality she’d expected Him to look different, yet here He stood, looking as though no time had passed. His clothes were different though, and she clung to that. He was not the same, she couldn’t allow herself to believe it. Then His eye’s returned to their familiar black and there He was, standing out in the rain, giving her a way out like all those years ago. He held out his hand, and in it was a coin with a skull etched into its face, a dagger stabbed through its crown. The look in his eyes spoke of power and vengeance and all the things they’d talk about at night. Nik still existed in this entity who looked so similar yet seemed so different, and she trusted Nik. Despite everything, she’ll always trust Nik. She grabbed His hand and took the coin into her own and stared into His eyes. Those bottomless pits that would unnerve others, she’d once heard one of their companions complain that they were impossible to read, that they absorbed everything but revealed nothing. That was never the case for her. Viconia understood Nik in a way few others could, she recognized the ambition that resided in him, and all he needed was a little push. So she pushed, and now he was a god and she was his Chosen. 

A god’s power comes from the number of followers they have. A Chosen’s comes from their god. ‘I will bring him followers and he shall aid me in my vengeance. Once again we are a team. This is how things were meant to be,’ she thought. There was only one thing left. Viconia was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I even did the romance, after I read Viconia's epilogue slides, as a sort of bridge between Viconia losing favour with Shar and her going back to the Underdark.


End file.
